A War In Winter
by InnocentFighter
Summary: The battle between good and evil has begun once again, only Jack doesn't know what side he's actually on. When something happens in a fight it leaves Jack in a state of confusion on who he really is and what he really wants. Full summary inside. Title will make sense later.
1. Chapter 1

**Full Summary: Pitch had been dealt with and hadn't been seen fore nearly ten years. During that time the world began to change now there was a war between the mortals. Jack ponder's his place in the Guardians. Pitch and his new allies are using that pondering to their use. What is their plan? What will happen to Jack? The Jack that we all know the real Jack? What secrets are in store for our heroes? Now the battle between good and evil has begun once again, only Jack doesn't know what side he's actually on.**

**Author's Note: Hey a Rise of The Guardian Fic! This isn't what I had in mind exactly, but it turned out alright I thought. It is a chapter story so if it seems to swerve off corse it will come to that later. Like I said It wrote itself. I was the mediator. So tell me what you thought. Feel free to look me up on Tumblr for updates under the same name as my pen name, also link on my profile. Disclaimer and Chapter away!  
DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN THE RISE OF THE GUARDIANS. I DO OWN THE PLOT AND THE OC'S. **

**If you want to use my oc's for whatever reasons ask me first. **

* * *

Jack Frost was the Spirt of Winter and the Guardian of Fun. Right now he couldn't see how anyplace in the world could be fun. A major war had broken out much like the last two but different. Time had created deadlier ways to fight. While it was his job to play with the children it was also his job to coat the battlefields with snow during winter. He wasn't fond of watching the battles rage on as he started to make snow flurries. At the beginning he had fun with timing his snow to make it look like the movies where the battle was done and snow congratulated the winners. Later as he saw how many more young men were dying and their bodies forgotten he had made his snow cover them up in an undisturbed slumber. Come the spring thaw he knew that there would be decaying bodies everywhere, those who were not found. Sometime he would fly back to a battlefield and see the pristine white of his snow turn crimson red with the blood of many.

No Jack Frost could not see the fun in this. Young boys play soldiers but they were young enough to still be naive about it. These men, most barely adults might've played soldiers at one time and were surprised that there was not just one major battle where none of your friends died and you marched home to a parade. No you lost many friends and sometimes they even died. There was no victory parade, there was a march as they placed yet another man into a grave while his widow and child cry, or as a mother and father watch as their son was buried before them.

Jack still played with the children whenever he could spare the time. He had to bring winter to the northern hemisphere and the earth wasn't small. Sometime he would leave the war zones and have fun in order to forget that there was a massive death toll and it was still climbing.

He had seen the other wars and they had been just as bad as this one. Three hundred years gave you a lot of time to witness many battles. After all he did visit europe frequently since they had a climate that was perfect for snow nearly all year around. He had seen the revolutionary war, and he would've fought in it had he not died before he could sign up. He had caused the harsh winter at Valley Forge nearly wiping out the Americans, he hadn't meant to, but he was still getting used to his powers then. He was lucky that they hadn't. The civil war was worse in many ways, he couldn't remember any terrible winters during that time. Had he finally learned his powers then? There were to many wars after that to keep straight. Too many bloodstained snow covered battlefields to count.

While he hated war he remember in the Great War that the night of christmas they had called a cease fire. While North had flown above he had cause a light snow to form making the night even more special. When the Second World War came he had no idea how terrible man could be. That's when he learned his powers were also connected to his emotions. The winters in that war were bad killing many men on either side. He knew that he should stop, he wanted desperately to fight but he couldn't so he just made it cold. Knowing that in away this would save people from horrors they could not imagine.

Jack noticed that his darkening mood was making the night colder and the fight was still raging on. Not wanting any more casualties. He caused a blizzard in order to obscure the two armies vision so they would have to stop the battle. Let them do as they would in this circumstance. He knew he should be heading back to North and possibly the others by now he stood up and leapt from the tree he was occupying. Having the winter winds catch him he began the flight to the north pole he used stronger winds to go faster occasionally causing some snow fall to pick up. He knew that the guardians were needed more during war time since fear was a constant.

* * *

Arriving at the workshop Jack opted to fly in using the window, not like he didn't do that all the time. As expected North was standing looking at the globe. Jack landed silently behind him looking at the globe as well, glad to see everyone light was still flickering on and there wasn't a major decrease.

"Do you think this war will be over soon?" Jack asked.

North was surprised, he hadn't heard the young guardian walk in, or fly in as was usually the case.

"I do not know. Best not to get involved with it, wars end, they always do. Wars are fought between men and we protect the children." North replied.

"I know that... but I can't help it." Jack responded.

"Jack." North began. "Regardless of the war we need to focus on the children. It will be harder. Now there's so much fear. We need to look out for Pitch, he'll surely try to return. The other guardians will be here soon."  
Jack sighed. He knew that it was a mute point to bring up the war with the others. Like North said, their job was to keep the children safe. But could he not see that Santa, the Easter Bunny, the Tooth Fairy, and the Sandman were figures of childhood. That's what their holidays were actually about. But winter, it effected everyone. The others didn't have to see the fights. They flew over the battles or traveled near and underneath them. But they weren't called upon three months of the year to cover dead bodies and cause death.

Jack may have been naive originally but he knew that he could kill with winter. He could kill more than any battle could hope to. He was the only one with a downside to their profession that was actually negative to anyone but themselves. Tooth had to be out every night collecting the children of the world's teeth. Sandy had to stay up every night and create pleasant dreams and couldn't talk. Bunny had to paint hundreds of thousands of eggs and deliver in one night. Santa had to keep himself in touch with the wants of every child in the world and had to keep track of who is naughty and nice.

Jack could kill. He created winter, sometimes it was mild but still people died from freak accidents that could really only occur during winter. He hated it. He had no negative effects to himself but he could kill an entire cities population by freezing their crops and causing to much snow. He had done it once before on accident early in his immortal life but the memory stayed with him.

"Jack!" Tooth called the moment she was in the door. Snapping Jack out of his musings. "Hey Tooth!"

"Have you been taking care of your teeth? Open up and let me see." She said not giving him that much of a choice. "They look perfect as always!"

"Yeah, you'd be up my case in a second if they weren't."

"Darn right I would!"

A flash of gold revealed Sandy. Jack waved to him and Sandy created pictures of a greeting. Jack went back to zoning out into his own little world of musing when the last guardian arrived.

"Hey its the kangaroo! Late as always." He smirked not bothering to open his eyes.

"Watch it frostbite." Bunny greeted back, lacking any real venom.

Jack frowned slightly, frostbite? He had seen a soldier die from it earlier in the week. He had gotten into a fight with North about something related to the war and winter and he had left causing a cold night and a bad blizzard. He hadn't realized at the time as cold didn't effect him anymore. He regretted doing that now.

"What's up?" Tooth asked noticing Jack's silence.

"Thinking." He answered. His mood soured now that he recalled that incident.

"About?" Tooth prompted.

They wouldn't understand. It wasn't their job but he felt himself lose it and he knew that if he didn't let his frustration go out now something deadlier would happen and he wasn't so sure he would be able to stop it. "If you must know, I'm sick of this war!"

"We all are kid." Bunny said. North merely sighed, North didn't understand Jack's issue with the actual war and not the children of the war.

"No, you're tired of the fear children are facing! I am too! But you don't see the soldiers out in the battlefields dying from an assortment of things! You don't have to see the battle only the children! I have to bring winter to the battlefields and everywhere else. You don't know what its like to leave someplace covered in fresh snow only to return to it a day later and seen it covered in the blood of soldiers. A lot of them just now becoming adults!" Jack ranted.

"Jack... what?" Tooth asked.

Jack released an irritated breath. Once again his point was missed. "I have to bring winter to everyone, not matter who it is. Not just the children, and I can't just forgo the soldiers and deprive them of something that they can actually count on."

It seemed it had finally dawned on him that Jack did have to see the war and that it made since that he would want it to end. He didn't want to see it.

North cleared his throat. "Speaking of the war... Any sign of Pitch?"

"No." Bunny answered.

"Nothing." Tooth replied.

Sandy shook his head no. Everyone turned to Jack who had his brow furrowed in concentration trying to recall something.

"Maybe. I was near a small town in Belgium I think, the battle was maybe a mile outside of town people were afraid more so than anyone else. I may have felt his presence then." Jack said. He hadn't been fond of that day. It had left the town with a light dusting of snow.

The other four stared at him. "You're sure?" Bunny asked.

"I said I thought I felt his presence. Couldn't be sure though." Jack responded.

The others could tell the toll this was taking on him. That he was forcing himself to bring winter to the war. That Jack wanted nothing more than to run and stay away from the fighting and have fun.  
"Jack, maybe you shouldn't make snow for the battlefields for awhile." North said the others nodded their heads in agreement.

Jack was done with that statement. His temper finally getting the better of him. The air around him began to cool and the elves near him began to shiver. "I can't do that. I have to bring winter to them. Its my job! Besides when the children wake up in the morning and they don't have snow to play in then I fail at my job of being the Guardian of Fun. You may not realize this but creating opportunities of fun right now is rather difficult!" Jack spun on his heel and walked away. Actually walking away. He wasn't having a tantrum they all claimed him to have he was just done. He couldn't help it the others didn't understand his struggles.

Slamming the door behind him the four guardians stared at it for a long time.

"Was it something we said?" Bunny asked. Surprised that Jack had lost his temper with them. He hardly ever lost his temper.

"I think we should let him cool off." North said. It wasn't usual for Jack to storm off at the moment it had happened frequently. Mainly because of the fights between him and his adopted son. Jack had a hard power to master and an even harder job.

Meanwhile as the guardians discussed things about what they should do in case of the return of Pitch none had realized that there was a figure lurking above them hidden in the shadows.

"So my little friend Jack Frost hates the war?" The figure smirked disappeared. Some would mistake him as that fool Pitch but they were terribly mistaken. When it came to who ruled the evil of the world and where enemies against the Guardians, the leader was not the King of Nightmares, no, not in a long shot. It was the Lord of Death. He was absolute. He was the one that was feared more than fear. He was certain and he was unforgiving.

* * *

It was a few weeks after the initial meeting. Jack was back to his usual annoying self. The other guardians would sit around and talk. Fear was growing, they all knew it. When Jack returned he wasn't in the mood to talk so they let him do what he wanted until he was back to normal. Then it would be like the times before the war.

Not today though. Nothing was bringing Jack out of his silence. His brow was furrowed and he was pissed. Not pissed wasn't the correct word for this. He was positively fuming. The others watched him with mild concern. The air around him was subzero and you could see the thick layer of frost on the window. Even tiny snow flakes fell around him and the elves were busy at knocking down the ice sickles, to use as weapons against each other for mock combat, but it was removing any potential dangers.

They needed to approach him, to see what the matter was. If it was something they could help with. Nobody however was ready to approach Jack when he was in a clearly unstable mood.

"Jack?" North called, he wasn't standing that close to Jack but he could still feel the freezing temperatures.

"Go away." Even Jack's tone was frigid. He never addressed anyone like that so set off waning bells.

"What's wrong?" North pressed.  
"You're not going away." He answered.

"Jack." North sighed.

Bunny was surprised a North's patience. He knew he would be shaking the kid demanding an answer by now. Actually he still wanted to. Jack being moody and silent wasn't right. Something was seriously bothering the kid. Bunny was willing to bet that it had something to do with the war. He wished the war would stop soon. At least before the next winter. This was taking more out of Jack than he probably already had.

Jack stood up shot everyone a frosty glare and left. He wasn't in the mood to be surrounded by people pressing their concern onto him. They hadn't for the first 300 years of his immortal life. So why do they start now?

* * *

It was later that night when the guardians realized that something was wrong. They noticed that there was a large dark energy enclosing around the world. It was similar to Pitch's so they thought that it was him.

Finding the center of the energy was easier than expected. The man that was producing the energy was bone white. He was dressed in black and his cloak waved in the background and you could see holes in it. The hair he had was black and was hanging down into his face. His cheek bones were high and his cheeks were sunken in but his face was of average length. His eyes were black and life less. He waved a long scythe around and when he smirked there was no trace of life in his face.

Jack noticed that he wasn't much younger than the cloaked man, maybe a year or so in physical appearance but in actual age he was looking at someone who was very, very old. Jack looked for the other guardians. They were far behind him as he flew had sensed the presence first and knew that it was the same one he had felt before.

The figured in front of him smirked and let out a dark chuckle. "So, you're the hero that took down Pitch? Very good. I hope you prove to be a good challenge for me."

Jack looked at the other cooly. "Who are you?"

"An old friend. Of course you could always be a valuable ally." The figure said once again.

"I've never met you before." Jack retorted.

"Of course you haven't I remain unseen. But I assure you I've walked with you since you were born both times." Then he flipped up his cloak hood and you couldn't see any facial features. This was not Pitch, who ever this was, he wasn't good news and Jack had a sinking feeling in his stomach at the man's identity.

He knew he had the advantage of surprise and possible speed, the other was old and must've fought countless times plus his mortal body was only a year older than Jack's. The other would also have some sort of magic that he would not be able to counter. This was a formidable foe and he wasn't about to die.

"Are you not attacking?" The man laughed.

"I value my life." Jack responded frostily.

"Really?" The other laughed harshly. "Could've fooled me. Actually you can't but that's not the point is it?"  
"What do you mean?" Jack asked raising his staff.

"What I mean is, you don't like living as an immortal. You hate it. Being alone for 300 years is a long time. To learn your powers by yourself. To make _fatal _mistakes. You want to die. You know you do. Do not lie to me. I already know I speak the truth. Death hangs around you. Lurking in the shadows. Waiting to strike."

Jack nearly lost the grip on his staff. How could this stranger know this. While it was true that he had no desire to really live like this he knew this was partially the influence from whoever that guy was. There was little doubt now about who the cloaked man was. He wasn't ready to accept it yet.

"Nothing to say? I can end it you know. I am the end to all things after all." The cloaked figure said.

"You lie!" Jack yelled. Hoping that the others would show up soon. This presence couldn't go unnoticed.

"I'm not lying. I could kill you and it would be over for you. What happens after that I do not care. Or, you can escape the pressures of being a guardian of fun when there is none to be had." You could here the man's smirk through his words.  
"What? I don't want to die, and I will never serve you! I am a guardian and for as long as I stand there will always be fun!" Jack yelled.

"Hmm, you're lying Jack, a habit you must really get out of." The man paused for dramatic effect. "Jack, if your friends liked you don't you think they would've come by now?"

"They don't know I left." Jack defended. The others needed to show up now. This man's influence was getting to him. He was trying with all of his might to ignore it but the words were all so true.

"You're alone Jack, not that it isn't unusual. The guardians never wanted you! How could they? They never kill anyone Jack. Snow it harmless but you aren't only snow. You are winter personified! With it comes everything that it winter! The ice, the cold, the death, the sickness, its all on you. You can't protect children. You _kill _them." The man said.

Jack's eyes widened. He had thought of that only a few days ago. This can not be happening. It was one thing to know that he did it, but it was different when he had someone accuse him of it. "Stop it! That isn't true!"

"Isn't it? Weren't you the cause of a soldier's death recently? More people are dying of hypothermia Jack. The ice isn't thick. Whose to blame? North? No, he's Santa, he brings joy to the children never death!"

Jack covered his years and bent over, he was still holding the staff. He was hyperventilating. "Stop it! It isn't true! I don't mean to do it! It just happens!" Jack began to sob.

The other laughed. Then another figure arose next to him. A familiar face. "Well done." The newcomer said observing the others handy work.

"Of course. I don't fail." The cloaked one said.

Jack looked up. Pitch had arrived. Grabbing his staff firmly he struggled to make himself stand tall.

"Oh? Still have some fight left?" Pitch goaded.

"Heh, he certainly does, not for long though." The other said.

"Now, now Azrael. We don't want to kill him." Pitch said.

Azrael made a face hidden in his cowl. Then a wicked smile appeared. "No, we don't. I want to have some fun don't you?"

Pitch wasn't following the others line of thought. "What do you mean?"

Azrael rolled his eyes. "We know his weakness. You're the King of Nightmares."

Pitch caught on now. "That's clever brother!"

"Isn't it?" Azrael leaned closer to Pitch so Jack couldn't hear them. "Any physical damage we do is going to be healed by the guardians. Unless I do _that, _but the mother wants to see if we can get him to defect. If we attack his mind the guardians can't do anything about it. By the time the figure out something is wrong. Jack will be ours or dead."

Pitch let out a bark of laughter. "Brilliant. I do so want to get him back for last time."

Azrael nodded. "I figured as much." Azrael took the cowl off revealing his face once more. Jack's eyes widened in terror, not that he would admit it. The lifeless black eyes had an odd glint to him. That wicked smile was slightly scary, his lips were pulled back just enough to see that the teeth were fangs and not regular teeth.

"Jack Frost, Guardian of Fun and Spirt of Winter, listen to me now. You always be alone with _them _but with us you'll be welcomed with open arms, after all you are a killer. This is your last chance to come peacefully."

"I will never join you!" Jack yelled hurling a magic snow ball at him.

Azrael flicked it away looking rather bored. "I was hoping to do this peacefully. But it seems you won't. We must be going soon as we are born of the night." Azrael went to turn away but turned back. "By the way I have forgotten my manners. I am Azrael, death personified. It hasn't been much of a pleasure."

Jack made the mistake of making eye contact with Azrael. There was a pulsing of something at the back of his head. He felt dizzy all of the sudden. He struggled to stay in the air.

Azrael heard the approach of sleigh bells. He was disappointed. They were getting closer. In a wave of theatrics he vanished leaving his brother with a few words.

"Keep them busy, make Jack drain his magic. It will be easier that way."

Pitch smirked. Sending his nightmare sand hurling towards the Winter Spirt. Jack saw it coming and froze it with a blast of ice. Pitch kept coming. Jack continued to freeze the sand.

The others finally arrived. North saw Jack fighting Pitch alone. He was surprised that the young guardian looked as good as he did like he hadn't taken a hit. Bunny was leaning over the side of the sleigh.

"North we're useless up here." Bunny complained.  
"I know." North replied. "Tooth tell Jack to get Pitch to the ground."

Tooth nodded and flew towards Jack.

Jack was getting tired. This had never happened before, he had gotten tired but never exhausted.

"Jack. Get pitch to the ground. I'll help the best I can." Tooth called.

Jack nodded and flew towards Pitch. Pitch was getting ready to attack him when Sandy appeared behind him and used his whips to fling Pitch high speed at the ground. Jack followed and bound Pitch to the ground with his ice.

The others gathered around Pitch. The guardians were surprised that Pitch had gone down so easily.

"What is your goal. There isn't any fear down here." North interrogated.

"In due time old man, all in due time." Replied Pitch cryptically.

"Huh?" North was confused.

"Look out fearlings!" Jack called and before the fearlings had a chance to reach them and smother them just by their numbers Jack constructed an ice barrier.

He was panting a sweat dribbled down his normally cold face. He had never heated up enough to sweat or used that much magic.

Pitch watched his eyes filled with glee. Jack was already exhausted. This would be a piece of cake. Jack is already exhausted.

Pitch figured his work was done when Jack knees started to shake. He unintentionally let Pitch lose and instead of attacking Pitch vanished. Seeing this Bunny looked at Jack. He could've sworn that Jack had looked at Pitch before releasing him. He would have to ask Jack about it later.

The fearlings disappeared. Once they were gone Jack let the ice turn to a small snow fall. Everyone turned to look at Pitch but he was gone. Bunny turned to Jack to inquire about if he had released Pitch on purpose and why, but as he opened his mouth Jack fell to the ground with a thud promptly passing out.

The Guardians began to panic. Gather Jack and his staff into the sleigh the began to head to the Workshop.

* * *

**Chapter one is done. Wow that was a long chapter, every time I wanted to stop something else came to mind. I will have Chapter two out soon. This is un beta'd I went over it. Any really bad mistakes and I'll correct them when I get a moment. Well anyhow... leave a review with your thoughts/ questions/ concerns. Later! ~IF**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm back with Chapter 2 now. I know its been awhile since I updated. Life got in the way. Well thanks to my reviewer. I appreciate comments on my work! I'll go ahead and disclaim, give you the chapter and then meet you at the bottom. **

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN THE RISE OF THE GUARDIANS. **

**I OWN THE PLOT, AZRAEL, AND LUXURIA, PLEASE DO NOT USE MY CHARACTERS WITHOUT PERMISSION. **

* * *

Far away in a darkened mountain, Pitch reappeared. He bowed down deeply. Azrael came out when he heard his brother's arrival. "That didn't take long." He said.

"No, Jack was pretty much exhausted the moment you left." Pitch said.

"Hmm, interesting. So, he should be weakened now we play the waiting game." Azrael laughed.

"I don't think we do, he should've passed out, thanks to my new little trick. It makes you're body act like your afraid but you aren't but if you're scared enough you'll pass out."

"That is clever I'll get my things." Azrael said beginning to walk off.

"Wait a minute boys." Both men stopped dead in their tracks. "You both came back empty handed."

"No ma'am we didn't.' Azrael said.

"Elaborate." The word was spoken nice enough but it was actually a command.

Azrael gulped. "You see, in order for you to get Jack, because he wasn't willing and I know how much you want him, we've decided that we would break him. Taint his memories and pollute his mind with lies. We'll make him join out side willingly. As far as he knows at least."  
"How devious." The woman's voice spoke. Both men looked at each other worrisome.

Moments later out of the black came a beautiful woman. She had long ruby colored hair that went down to the small of her back, with out a single curl in it. She was tall and was built like a supermodel. Her nose was straight and her lips were cherry red. Matching her eyes. She wore a red silk dress that was skin tight. When she walked her hip swayed in it, the dress was long enough that it went to her ankles so you could see the red stilettos. She had on a necklace that was a metal casted rose with ruby petals. She was the type of woman that attracted eyes because of her flawless beauty.

"Lady of Desire and Deceit." Azrael greeted.

"Death personified, now really, have I told you to call me by my mortal name?" Lady of Desire and Deceit questioned pursing her lips.

"Yes ma'am, forgive me Luxuria." Azrael apologized hastily.

"All is forgiven. How long do I have to wait before my prize is handed to me?" Luxuria queried.

"Not long My Lady." Pitch said speaking up for the first time.

"Good." Luxuria smiled. She would have her fun with the Guardians. She did love it after all. While she may not be considered an evil being, she was one. She wanted revenge just as much as she wanted Jack Frost to be her loyal servant. _He will be mine and only mine. I shall promise myself that. _

Azrael scampered away and gathered what he would need to influence Jack's mind. He would work hard for his Lady. She wasn't a patient person though he couldn't fathom why she wanted Jack Frost of all people. Was it because of his looks? Or his powers? Or both? He Azrael wasn't stupid enough to ask. Lady Luxuria was sitting in her throne her smile wicked. Two razor sharp fangs poked out from between her lips. Oh how she was going to enjoy this.

* * *

They placed Jack on an infirmary bed. He was doing fine. Just exhausted. For some reason Tooth couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong with Jack. He had never passed out before because he used to much magic. It seemed like he had an endless amount of energy. Maybe it was because he became Jack Frost when he was still a child in physical appearance or maybe it was because of his strength whatever the case was she knew something else was at work here.

* * *

_Jack was trapped inside of a dark cavern. He was behind a metal gate as he realized that his was a prison. He started to panic. What had happened in the fight with Pitch and that guy Azrael? Was it because they had beaten him? Then had his friends not come? Twisting his head from side to side he saw nothing useful. _

_"Let me out!" He yelled into the blackness. _

_"I can't do that. You'll only get hurt." It was a female's voice that he had never heard before. _

_"Who are you?" He called out again. _

_"I am your friend. A true friend. Not like the ones that you consider your true friends." She spoke. _

_Strangely he was calmed by her voice, she was someone that he could trust. "What happened? Tell the truth." _

_"I tell nothing but the truth. I was trying to save you,well my agents were but the Sandman has this magic that was warping your brain so that you wouldn't leave them." She sounded like she was about to cry. _

_"No don't cry! Sandy... he would do something like that?" He asked the voice._

_"Oh yes." The woman said. _

_"But wait how do I know that you are telling the truth and that this isn't you and Pitch's doing?" Jack pondered aloud. _

_"Think, when you thought Sandy was dead you nearly joined Pitch, because that it what your heart desires. To be accepted." The woman said. _

_"But why?" Jack said. He was so confused. He thought he could trust his "friends." _

_"So they can use you. Why else would they ignore you?" The woman said with certainty.  
"But you ignored me to!" Jack countered. _

_"No, we were always there. Azrael walked beside albeit invisible. Before you ask why I'll tell you. The Man in the Moon has deserted us and not accepted what we are. The others get talked to by him, however he doesn't speak to you does he? He only wants to use you Jack. I want to save you." The woman said.  
Jack was dizzy. How could he have not realized this sooner? They were lying to him. He wasn't sure about this woman either. He would need one thing to be absolutely sure. "Show yourself."_

_There was a flash of light and the most beautiful woman he had ever seen appeared. Jack was swept away by her beauty. Her eyes were the most beautiful shimmering with unshed tears._

_"Jack." She breathed looking him straight in the eye. _

_"Who are you?" Jack said in the same tone. _

_"I am Lady Luxuria." She smiled softly fangs peaking out.  
"You have fangs." Jack said stupidly. But Lady Luxuria was simply stunning. She took his breath away. _

_"Yes." She laughed. "Now Jack look me in the eyes."_

_Jack complied. He loved how they danced with emotion. He cared not enough to detect what ones. "Good boy. Listen they have you in the infirmary and North's Workshop. Now if you fly to a mountain to the sourth-east you'll see either Pitch, Azrael, or myself waiting for you. That is if you want to be with people who care about you." _

_Jack swallowed. Warning bells were going off but he was ignoring them. "I do. I'll see you soon."_

_"No, you are still to weak. Wait here until you are strong enough. They cannot touch you here. They will try to sway you back onto their side. You cannot let them Jack. Using you! That's horrible! Taking advantage of you being alone for so long!" Luxuria sobbed. _

_"Don't cry. I'll stay here till I am long enough." Jack said. _

_Luxuria smiled. "Jack! Thank heavens. I'll keep you in this cage for if you come out of it you may be influenced by the Sandman's magic. Your mind will not be able to fight it off." _

_Jack suddenly felt like he would do anything she said. He would die for her! She saved him from the evils of his "friends" no, they were no longer that. They were his enemies. He stared at her and waited for her next command.  
"Sleep my dear Jack." She whispered and Jack did just that._

* * *

"What's going on here?" Bunny called as Tooth shrieked for North, Sandy, and himself.

"Its Jack!" Tooth cried.  
"What happened?" North asked as he went running to his "son's" aid.

"I don't know. All the sudden he got this huge fever! It's 106.9!" Tooth said worry evident in her voice.

"What! He can't survive that!" North said. Jack's normal body temperature was near the low 30s since he was the Winter Spirit.

"I know! I can't get it back down!" Tooth sobbed tears leaking out of her eyes.

By the time everyone arrived. Jack was sweating profusely and twisting around until he finally stilled suddenly. Everyone was worried that Jack had just died North and Sandy began to cry and Bunny was feeling for a pulse surprised to find that the boy wasn't as hot as Tooth said he was. He checked Jack's temperature. He was back to normal. "He is fine!"  
"What?" Tooth and North asked in union. Sandy had a question mark above his head.

"Look." Bunny showed them the thermometer.

"What the?" North asked. This was too weird. Sandy tried to give Jack pleasant dreams only to find that he couldn't. Sandy started flashing pictures above his head a gesturing towards Jack.

"This doesn't make any sense!" North groaned.

* * *

Azrael was pleased with how well he had done. Jack was truly drained of energy and was so insecure that he believed what "Luxuria" had said fairly easily. Not only that, he had somehow broken Jack to where he was willing to comply to what ever Luxuria said.

"My Lady." Azrael greeted.

"Were you successful?" Luxuria asked.

'Undoubtedly." Azrael smiled.  
"Well done." Praised Luxuria

"He will be here the moment he strong enough. I must only awaken him." Azrael said. Bowing down.

"And the Sandman will not interfere with our plan?" Luxuria turned around and stood up.

"No ma'am he remained in the mental trap." Azaerl said small sweat beads dripping down his face.

"Willingly?" Luxuria snapped.

"Yes."

"How?"  
"By telling him it will keep the Sandman's trickery away from him so he can be on this side that cares for him."

"Beautiful work." Luxuria smiled at her subordinate

"Thank you. He will also listen to your every command without question. It seems he would die for you since you "saved" him." Azrael explained.

" are dismissed." Luxuria said as she returned to her throne.

"Yes ma'am." Azrael hurried out of the room.

Luxuria smirked. Her eyes glowing. _Oh Jackie boy! I can't wait to have some fun!_

* * *

The guardians sat around Jack's bed. It seemed that even though Jack was in some sort of coma he was still able to control the winter weather. The Guardian's knew so little about his powers. It was the same when they first became the Guardians. Jack was no different. Except that he was. Jack's powers were lethal. The Guardians tried to over look it but they couldn't. Every time they heard of someone getting hypothermia because of the cold they knew who was the indirect cause of it. While they didn't want to believe it they had to. Jack was still young and while he had good control over his powers North was sure that some lay dormant still and those were the most deadly ones.

Jack had been alone for too long North decided looking down at his adoptive son. They should've gotten to him the moment he was born. He was too dangerous to have left alone. They had all seen it. Valley Forge, the Titanic, Blizzards, Black ice. All are deadly. Jack was the controller of it.

Sure Bunny had boomerangs, Sandy had his dream whips, Tooth had hand to hand fighting, and North had his swords. Their weapons where not from their immortal reason. Jack could, and possibly would, kill. That's what scared them away. They now see their mistake. The kid at times was unstable. A real danger.

Sandy was trying to get Jack to wake up something was wrong. He knew it but he was being blocked. Sandy snapped his fingers and the other Guardians perked up.

He flashed a few signs above his head hoping that the others would understand.

"Wait so if you fall backwards physically then you wake up? Bunny asked. Sandy nodded.

"Then lets do it!" Tooth chirped the others nodded in agreement.

Carefully they adjusted Jack so he was sitting up and then they dropped him and let him fall backwards.

Jack's eyes shot wide open. They darted around nervously. Looking around he saw the Guardians. Had that been just a really weird dream. His head was throbbing. Something was wrong with him. A worm of doubt seeped into his mind. What if Luxuria had been lying. Did he owe her the promise? Ugh! This was too confusing for him. He needed space. He hadn't heard a word the others had said. He blinked as he realized that they had been talking to him since he had gotten up. Looking up he saw that their conversation had paused and were staring at him expectantly.

"What?" Jack asked casually.

There was a moment of silence and then everyone busted out into laughter. Glad to that Jack was alright.

"Nothing." North waved his hand.

Jack arched a pale eyebrow at him. Then he looked around, he was in the infirmary, he would be in here for a few more days. Right now he really just needed to clear his head and try to figure everything out. If he said so however the others would bombard him with questions. He was in a lose-lose situation. So for now, Jack decided, he would just lay around the infirmary and let himself heal, and start to work out his own private issues.

* * *

"What! You guaranteed it!" Luxuria seethed.

"I know, but I don't know what happened, he would've stayed asleep and would've been yours!" Azrael said trying to soothe his mistress.

"How did he wake up?" Luxuria asked him.

"I'm not sure, it would've had to been from an outside influence." Azrael explained.

"Outside influence? You mean the Sandman? Who you said couldn't penetrate the mind barrier you had in place?" Luxuria asked Azrael, suddenly calm.

Azrael swallowed. "No. Not even the Sandman could've broken through the barrier, it would've been something physical. What I do not know, but I did not lie to you when I said the Sandman couldn't get to him with his dream sand."

Luxuria sat in her throne. Attempting to figure out what they should do now. "Can you get him back?"

"With time." Azrael nodded.

"How long?"

"It depends."

Luxuria glared at him, and Azrael shrank back. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, I could easily redo what I have done today but the Guardians would figure it out. Or we could kidnap him and hide him some where. In that place we would be the only ones to see him."

Luxuria grinned wickedly. "At this place could you easily turn him onto our side, and have him be willing to fight the Guardians? Kill them if need be?"

"Certainly, if that is what you wish." Azrael bowed.

"It is. Take Pitch. I want Jack Frost!" Luxuria ordered.

Azrael bowed once more and disappeared into the shadows. Being death personified did have its perks. He appeared next to Pitch as the latter was attending to one of his nightmares.

"Pitch. We have orders." Azreal said.

Pitch whipped around. "Brother, don't sneak up on people."

"Luxuria will do much worse if we fail this time around." Azrael sighed.

"What must we do to stay in the Lady's favor?" Pitch asked, a bored tone.

"Kidnap Jack Frost."

"Kidnap? That's all? That will be easy." Pitch smirked.

"We have to hide him and turn him onto our side as well."

"We tried already and failed. What's different this time?"

"We keep the guardians on a false train and play with Jack's mind. Keep the guardians away long enough, Jack's insecurities will surface. We come in at the last moment and save him. Treat him warmly, give him love and affection. Shower him with attention. Let him feel what its like to be part of a _real _family." Azrael explained.

"Doesn't seem that hard." Pitch said.

"The more complicated the plan the more likely it is to fail. Let's go." Azrael disappeared into a dark cloud. Pitch followed behind in a swirl of his nightmare sand.

* * *

The two brothers reappeared in the north pole. Far enough away that they wouldn't be seen by the yetis, elves, the guardians, or Jack Frost himself. The slowly made their way towards North's workshop. Azrael leading the way, his dark cloak billowing in the wind. They drew up a snow mound and on the other side North's workshop stood tall.

A singular yeti was guarding this side of the workshop. Pitch and Azrael shared a look. It would be troublesome for them to be found out so soon but it would be even more so if they were found out while in the workshop. Azrael summoned his scythe _Telum Mortis._

The scythe appeared in his hand. Pitch eyed him wearily, making sure his brother wasn't going to swing the weapon towards him.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Pitch asked him.

Azrael stood up. "Of course. It is my job. The yeti will die anyway, so it doesn't matter."

Pitch backed up. Knowing the full capabilities of the Grim Reaper. The yeti spotted him and began making its way towards Azrael cautiously. Azrael brought his scythe up and the yeti looked scared. Moments passed and nobody moved. Then the Grim Reaper moved at an impossible speed closing the distance between him and the yeti. When he was close enough he swung the scythe down and cut the yeti in half. Or it should've, the yeti looked shocked but the fell over with glassy eyes. Azrael mumbled some things under his breath and dismissed his scythe. He turned around and motioned his brother foreword.

Pitch appeared next to him seconds later. "Very clean."

"Yeah." Azrael said. "Let's keep moving. Or this cold _will _be the death of me."

Pitch chuckled. "Isn't a mute point if you die? Since you have to reap every soul that had its body die?"

"That's were immortal." Answere Azrael.

"And why your precious vampires have no soul?" Pitch teased.

"Their soul would be too corrupted for them to live, it was just easier, and less of a headache to create the master vampire without a soul and have him take his children's souls when he turned them."

"Yet I used to wonder why people thought you were creepy."

"Silence. I can still kill you even if your immortal." Azrael half joked.

The pair wandered in companionable silence. They reached the front door with ease. Then using the shadows the snuck inside until they were sitting on the expose ceiling support beams.

"Remember the plan?" Pitch asked his brother.

"Of course I do. But maybe it would be easier if we injured the Guardians badly. It would certainly save energy in the future." Azrael said scanning the floor.

"Yes, but there is two of us and four of them, plus what if Jack hears?" Pitch questioned.

"You're forgetting who you are with. Silence is one of my many elements." Azrael said. "We take them down one at a time. There's the big man now. We can leave on up, the least amount of a threat, and let him take care of the others. Of course the guardian we leave uninjured will want to go after Jack but how could they when the other three are almost dead?"

"I see."

"Do you?"

"Yes."

Azrael nodded. "Then let's begin." He summoned _Telum Mortis _once more and leapt down in front of North.

"What the? Who are you?" North bellowed.

"The Grim Reaper." Azrael smirked making flourished movements with his scythe.

North stood his ground. Wishing he had his swords. Not that they would stop the spirit scythe, but it would make him feel like he wasn't powerless.

"Don't worry I won't kill you." Azrael smiled, but it was cold.

North unknowingly backed up. Azrael moved quickly bringing his scythe down in a non-lethal strike. The scythe came out of the spirit realm due to its master's mental command, causing a physical blow. The blow landed on North's shoulder and the scythe made a deep cut. If North wasn't an immortal he would lose most of his shoulder, arm, and hand's mobility. It time it would heal up to be as good as new but for now it was painful and bleeding profusely.

North went down a glare on his face. Azrael motioned with _Telum Mortis _for Pitch to follow him. Pitch leapt down, with less ease than Azrael but he caught up soon enough.

Pitch looked at Azrael. "Let's find the other guardians. Send whatever you're sending to get Jack."

"Got it." Azrael sliced his scythe through the air and crashed it into the ground. A split formed. Then seven skeletal figures crawled out of the crack. Once they were all out Azrael gave them the command to track and retrieve Jack. They then clacked and clattered away.

"That's always creepy." Pitch commented dryly.

"Nobody asked you." Snapped Azrael.

Someone was approaching. Azrael raised his weapon sure it was one of the guardians, he wasn't disappointed when the Easter Bunny hopped through the doors. Bunny gaped at the pair of them before he noticed North. "What the hell are you doing?"

"What does it look like? Taking what is ours. Well, our lady's at least." Azrael shrugged.

Pitch remained quiet, content to watch while the fighting took place.

Bunny yanked out his boomerangs. The he tossed them at the brothers. The Grim Reaper cut through them like they were nothing. Then with one hand he flipped the scythe from its downward motion so the point was aimed towards the Easter Bunny. _Telum Mortis _slammed into Bunny's hip. The bone shattered. Bunny yowled in pain and glared menacingly. Azrael flipped the sycthe and rammed the butt of the weapon into Bunny's skull, most likely fracturing it, but not killing him.

Bunny dropped like a sack of potatoes. Azrael and Pitch stepped over the two fallen guardians without much of a care. They had one more to find. Pitch watched his brother with something akin to awe. Of course they weren't biological brothers but they had been born, as immortals, at the same time near each other. At the begging Death personified wasn't willing to kill, but eventually he did it only for his job. Now he did it because he loved to kill.

When they found the Sandman, his back was too them, evidentially trying to communicate with an yeti. Azrael, bored with all the sneaking and letting your opponent that he was there, so he calmly walked up to the Sandman and sliced _through_ him with his scythe. He knew that the Sandman would form again but it would take awhile. One of his skeletons came over and communicated to the Grim Reaper that they had managed to retrieve Jack.

"Let's be on out way then." Azael vanished and Pitch wasn't far behind him.

* * *

Tooth let out a scream when she saw that Jack was gone. She fluttered out into the hall way when an yeti came barreling towards her. Making wild gestures and motioning for her to follow him. He went down the hallway and into the main part of the work shop were she saw the passed out Bunny and North. She panicked and fluttered over to them. She was relieved when she felt a pulse on both of them. She looked around for any signs of who did this, she saw North's wound, and the large crack in the ground and small bones laying around. She automatically raised her hand to her mouth in shock.

"No." She choked out. "Oh no." She fell to her knees.

If her suspicions were right then Death Personified had some how managed to return to the plane of the living, and had gotten a hold of Jack. She looked up, there was dark dream sand. "Pitch is back too?" She whispered to herself.

She silently hoped that the other guardians would heal soon so they could find Jack. She had a sinking feeling that there was more at work here than the brothers of fear and death. A deadly combination. She also knew that if she were to look for Sandy she would find that he was also in the "immortal death" Which was really a time that they slept and recovered. She was the only one left. She let out a sob. She couldn't do this alone. She was never really alone, she had been part of the guardians for as long as she could remember and that was a long time. Was this really how Jack had felt for three hundred years?

"Jack, stay strong. We're coming as fast as we can. Please Jack. Stay alive." She whispered but nobody could hear it.

* * *

**Hi, welcome to the end of Chapter 2. Hope you enjoyed and all of that jazz. Please let me know what you thought I will update sometime next week. Later! ~IF**


End file.
